Daigetsu Academy
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Grimmjow is a new student at Diagetsu academy, a school for children with the ability to turn into animals, There he meets Ichigo the leader of one of the two packs at the school, What happens when the two fall for eachother, Grimm's dad doesn't like it?


_**GrimmXD: Hope you like it and please review **___

_Thoughts_

**Emphasis **

_**Chapter one**_

Daigetsu academy, a small school built for child prodigies that have the ability to turn into animals. This academy was built so these children could feel accepted and safe but in the last two years the 18 students that attend this small school have split into two groups or packs as the students call them. Each group has one leader; one pack has a male leader with shoulder length brown hair and a small go tee, named Stark. Stark has the ability to turn into a wolf and like all of the other children with similar abilities he acts kind of like a wolf in some sense. The other pack has a male leader with bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes, named Ichigo. He has the ability to turn into a Tiger wolf.

At this academy students learn to fight and still learn the usual subjects. Also the students must live in a small dorm on school grounds the dorm is not split into male and female, the owner of the school Aizen decided it would be better to have them in the same dorm because of how small the school is.

Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki Leader of the pack called Soul Society, I'm fifteen and I'm five foot nine. My hair is a bright fucking Orange and I have the ability to turn into a Tiger wolf. Just so you what exactly that is it's rare for it to happen in the first place so basically it's when you can turn into both a tiger and a wolf really nothing overly special.

Now children with abilities like me go to Daigetsu Academy, because if they went to a regular school they would be bulled and beaten up or sometimes even killed, so Sousuke Aizen made this school so that children like me could live with other people like us and not have to worry about getting ridiculed for our abilities.

_**Chapter One**_

"HEY, ICHIGO, THERE YOU ARE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FUCKING EVERY WHERE FOR YOU" Yelled my long time friend Renji, He has long red hair that he keeps up in a ponytail that makes his hair stand up making his head look like a fucking Pineapple, his eyes are a dark reddish brown, he has tattoos that cover his chest and forearms, they also go up his neck and up to his eyebrows as well.

He started running towards me and was at me side in seconds of finishing his sentence, with a huge grin on his face, which usually meant he had some really interesting information to share.

"What do you want Pineapple head" I asked with annoyances lacing my tone, which caused him to grin wider.

"Two new kids are coming to the school today, they're talking to Aizen right now." Renji blurted excitedly; Stuff like this didn't happen every often so everyone got excited when it did happen even I did but I didn't show it.

"And….?"

"Are we gonna check them out, ya know see if they are worth bring into our pack before the Hueco Mundo recruits them?" Renji asked with a sigh, his grin never leaving his face though.

"Ya, sure but I'll go you go tell the others that we might have some new members of the pack, Renji" I ordered and headed toward Aizen's office to meet with the new kids.

"Agh fine" I heard Renji complain before stomping off down the hall to the dorms to tell everyone the good news.

The only thing special about this school other than the people who occupy it is the way it's designed. The halls are lined with large white bricks, with white tiled floors but the rooms in the school are all open floored, no furniture except maybe a low lying table with pillows for chairs surrounding it. The dorms are basically the same but the kitchen has counters and the appliances you use to cook and clean. We don't have beds because when we go to sleep we automatically turn it our animal forms and there's nothing we can do about it so we sleep on basically dog and cat beds unless you turn into a bird then you sleep on the railing on the stairs or something else that you can perch on. You'd think something like that would make us feel bad about ourselves but it doesn't cuz' we do it because it's what we want to do, It's more comfortable than an actual bed to us so that's how we choose to sleep.

Well when I approached Aizen's office which is the only room in the building that has a desk and chairs and shelves and stuff , I saw one person exit the office with a….bat…..on his back.

'_I guess the Bat is the other kid'_

The person with the bat on his shoulders had fucking baby blue hair that looked like he just ran his hands through it to get it the way he wanted it and his eyes were a bright blue with teal marking underneath; they looked like the marking that a panther had under their eyes. _'Must turn into a panther a guess' _The Bat was pitch black with green tear streaks descending down its cheeks from its eyes which were a emerald green. _'I guess that the Bat is the other kid Renji mentioned'_

"Hey. You two new here?" I questioned as a neared the two.

"Yeah. What do you want?" The bluenette retorted angrily as he turned to face me.

"Just to introduce myself and ask you guys some questions that's all" I replied as calmly as I could I knew I needed these two in my pack so I had to at least try to be "nice".

"Tch" He grunted before moving to turn around but the bat on his shoulder jumped into the air and hovered there causing the bluenette to stop in his movement.

"Grimmjow, I think we should at least introduce ourselves" The bat stated in a monotone voice while glaring at his blue haired companion.

"Tch, fine" The bluenette replied annoyances lacing his voice.

"Good now, Now what is your name?" The bat questioned me as he once again took his place on his companions shoulder.

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"And your ability?"

"I turn into a Tiger wolf" I replied with a grin waiting to see how they would react to that information and like I expected their eyes widened in shock.

"I see well, my name is Ulquiorra Sciffer and as you can see I turn into a bat" The Bat introduced himself as he was the first of the two to recover from the shock.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, I turn into a Panther" The bluenette introduced himself and held out his hand, I took it and noticed how rough it felt and how firm his grip was.

"You good fighters?" I questioned out of the blue causing Grimmjow to stare at me for a minute.

"Yes, what about you Ichigo? Can you fight?" Ulquiorra questioned in his, what seemed to by normal monotone voice.

"Ya, one of the best at the school" I replied a small grin tugging on my lips.

"That so. Mind if I see if that's still true?" Grimmjow asked his voice raising on every word as he moved to punch me in the jaw, Ulquiorra jumping up and off his shoulder.

"Bring it" I stated as I easily caught his fist and flipped him on his back using the force from his punch to my advantage.

The moment he hit the ground he used his arms to force himself forward and up a little to hit me with a duel footed kick only to have me move swiftly to the side and prepare to land a axe kick to his chest as he went by but somehow he disappeared from my sight and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the floor under a three hundred pound Panther. The Panther's blue eyes burning into mine, as it crouched on top of me it's muscular body tensing to hold me down as I struggled to break free of the pure white wild cat's hold on me.

"HA! That all you got strawberry?" the Panther aka Grimmjow hollered in my face, pissing me off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed as I changed into my Tiger form, grapping his neck "carefully" between my teeth and throwing him off of me.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NOW THAT'S BETTER! BRING IT ON KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow screamed as he ran at me again as I moved to charge at him.

"That will be enough you two" the stern yet eerie voice of Aizen sounded from his office door where Aizen himself was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Both Grimmjow and I froze and stared back at Aizen."Well Ichigo since you are here you and these two will be sharing a room since you are the only person here that isn't already so please take Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to their new room" Aizen asked in his "do as I say or else" voice.

"Fine" I replied and turned back into me human form and as did Grimmjow who looked really pissed.

"Well get going" Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra quickly took his place on Grimmjow shoulder and I lead them down the hall to where my room was located.

"This is your room?" Grimmjow questioned his brow raising as he took in the empty space that was my room. The only thing in the room was a large dog bed that was pitch black but the kitchen was just around the corner and there was furniture in there and next to that there was a small low lying table that couldn't seat more than four people. There is also a small dresser in the corner where I kept my cloths and things.

"Ya, we can go to the store on school property and get you a cat or dog bed and if you Ulquiorra need something to hang off of we can get you something there to." I informed them and turned to see Ulquiorra **not **on Grimmjow's shoulder and Grimmjow with a raised brow still.

"Where's-"

"I'm over here" I heard Ulquiorra's voice come from behind me and a turned to see him hanging upside down off of the light, it was light fixtures with two lights with a small bar in between them, connecting the two.

"I guess you don't need to buy a place to hun." I stated and walked over to the small dresser in the corner and grabbed my wallet off of it. "So lets go get you a bed Grimm" I stated and headed for the door.

"Call me that again and I'll kill you Ichi" Grimmjow threatened.

"Don't call me Ichi and I won't call you Grimm" I retorted and headed out the door Ulquiorra flying behind me to land on my shoulder. "Uhh…."

"Does it bother you" Ulquiorra asked from his place on my shoulder.

"Nope just wasn't expecting it, that's all" I replied and he nodded. "So um, what would you guys say to joining my pack?" I questioned not wanting to wait any more to ask what I needed to.

"Pack?" Grimmjow repeated walking up beside me his brow raised in confusion.

"Yeah. Here we have two packs mine and Starks" I informed them.

"Why should we join yours" Grimmjow asked with a grin. _'What's with the grin?'_

"So you have a pack that will help you out if the other pack is giving you trouble" I replied calmly and Grimmjow's grin turned into a scowl.

"I shall accept your request Ichigo and join your pack" Ulquiorra stared emotionlessly from a top my shoulder.

"Whatever might as well, but I ain't doing what you say just cuz' yer' the leader" Grimmjow agreed and I was just happy that he choose to join my pack and not Starks.

"It's settled then tomorrow you will meet the rest of your new pack" I informed them a smile gracing my lips and I could have sworn I saw Grimmjow's lips curl up a little into a small smile as well.

_**GrimmXD: Well there you have it hope you liked it and please review I need them to continue the story :3**_


End file.
